creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Glass
Aside from the medical journal I am keeping a personal log of my failures and successes along this arduous process so that when the cure is perfected, I might receive full recognition, and the account of my story will be provided. August 3rd The tests are going quite well. I've began injecting the "patients" with the serum Dr. Hjin perfected. This could be the beginning of everything... The temperature raises that we see almost immediately are giving me hope. Let's pray it's not for nothing. August 4th I've been working through the night... Dr. Hjin tells me I should get some rest, but I can't sleep. The coffee I've been drinking seems to take the edge off. Maybe if it lasts another couple of hours, I can get far enough in these tests to earn some shuteye. August 6th We can't do this... Dr. Hjin seems to be more optimistic than I these past days, yet I still carry on. Despite the rising temperature remaining constant in our many subjects, the effects don't last as long as I'd have liked. August 7th Broke an EKG from defibrillating, we'll be needing a replacement... It was a shot in the dark, and we didn't hit anything solid. Some days I think we could do this forever, and never get anywhere... August 9th Hjin created a newer version of the serum today, and we're going to test it out tomorrow. Calcium compound concentration has been increased from the latter. I'm sure I will get no sleep, yet again. August 10th The subject was terminated. Bouts of aggression and struggling documented, as well as loss of rational thought. I'm beginning to fear for what we are doing, but we must press on. I can see it in Hjin's eyes. He wants this as much as I do. I can't let him down... Doubling up on leather bindings for the remainder of the testing process. Rather than start again, we'll use different concentrations of the calcium compound, and run them against a control. August 13th I'm alone now. Rest in peace, Ray Hjin. May he be remembered for his actions... our actions... I don't think I've cried as much in my entire life as I have the past day. To watch him decay like that—I've never felt so helpless. We knew the infection he had was a liability for both of us... No. I can't. I must keep my mind away from the loss. He would have wanted me to continue this without him. So I must. August 14th Trying another test, will widen the concentrations to allow for a gamut of the compound concentrations. August 20th If anyone finds my notes, I am in quarantine bay 4. If you are armed, I am begging you to help me. They won't stop staring at me through the glass pane in the safety doors. I know they're trying to find a way in. They're determined. I can see it in their eyes. They want to kill me. And I'm afraid they may succeed... August 21st I'm sitting here... here in this cold, gray room. The red streaks on the halls outside of my room are a constant reminder of what I've done. I wonder if they understand me. I wonder if they'll accept me for what I've done to them. They'll kill me. Do I want to die? I don't even know anymore. I've been drinking out of the faucet...haven't eaten anything in a while. I can't stand the dripping. I wonder if the insane understand their lack of sanity... I might soon be finding out. They've gone away. I don't know whether to open the door or bide my time here. Nothing is familiar anymore. It's always dark. The power went out because the generator ran out of gas, and it's on the other side of the building. I have no choice but to stay here and wait. I found some matches after feeling around the contents of various drawers in my room. My room... They've come back. I can see their red eyes glowing through the glass, and they're breaking it. The glass. God, my hand is trembling. I've taken a position behind some cabinets in the room. I dare not light another match as they'll find me. I doubt if my blind scribbling will be legible at all at this point... I heard a bolt break on the door. The breathing is getting louder. I love you Ray Category:Diary/Journal